monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:(Basarios) Guide by (Tosmo)
Guide Made By: Tosmo Guide for: Basarios Game: Monster Hunter Freedom Unite (MHFU) Rank: Village Elder Weapon Type: Village Elder Bow, ideally a water elemented and/or pierce Armor: Yian Kut Ku D, although any Gunner Armor works Guide: Tips before getting on the hunt guide itself : Any armor works, as there's a pretty good chance you won't get hit during this encounter I use a Kut Ku D Gunner armor, with a few jewels that give Reckless Abandon +1 (+10% affinity) and Attack Up(Med), but any gunner armor works ( Full Hunter Armor helps a lot to find Basarios, as he tends to hide underground ). A good bow for Basarios is one that has a lv3 charge pierce arrow, allowing to hit Basarios' weak spot (stomach). A Wild Bow would work well, or even better a Daimyo Warbow I or II. Now to get to the fun part : Basarios is a heavily armored Wyvern, with a predictable attack pattern. He uses 3 kinds of attacks: - A rather slow charge, which he initiates by leaning forward, extending it's right leg behind. If you're far enough, just running ( with the bow unsheathed ) to one side of Basarios. - An energy beam that hits in a straight line. Packs quite a punch, but is slow enough to charge for you to evade it. He starts by raising his head, then lowering it to ground level. As he does that, there will be fire in his mouth and a red beam will show the trajectory of the attack. When you see him rais his head, roll to either left or right and move a few steps in that direction. - A Kut Ku style fireball. It has a greater range than the Kut Ku's, around 3 backhops, and is more powerful, but it's slow and thus, a simple roll should suffice to evade it. It's started when Basarios throws his head upwards and the fireball will be seen exiting his mouth. - A poison cloud discharge, that hits in a limited radius around him ( estimated radius: ~1.5 back hop ). If you get hit, use an antidote or keep your distance until the poison fades, assuming you have enough HP to soak up the poison damage. - A tail sweep, similar to most wyvern tail sweeps. He turns on himseft, whacking everything behind him. A good way to avoid behind hit, if you are next to him, is to roll to his left, as he turns counter-clockwise (he turns on his left). Alternatively you can try rolling behind the tail as he does his sweep, but it's risky as there's a 90% chance you'll get hit if you don't master the roll technique. - A side bite, as most wyverns do. He goes on a right to left motion ( if you are facing him, it means his head will bite from left to right ), and hits everything right in front of him. a distance of 1 back hop should be enough to avoid it. The choice of a bow makes the last 3 attacks ineffective - poison cloud, tail sweep and side bite - as you shouldn't be near enough to get hit, He might occasionally roar, but even without earplugs you should recover before he can attack unless you're next to him and he does a tail sweep, which Basarios tries to hide in plain sight, burrying himseft and letting only his spine out. He'll surface only if you're careless enough to go near him or if you damage/paintball tag him. He should be moderately easy to spot, once you know what to look after (5-6 rocks stacked together in a line, the biggest in the middle). You might also hear him roar when you're in the same zone as him. Once Basarios is located, tag him with a paintball, then start launching a few arrows at him. Only stop when he faces you, and leans forward for a charge. Never be greedy otherwise you'll get trampled. When Basarios faces you, cancel your bow charge (with a roll to the left or the right) and keep moving in that direction until Basarios has charged (and missed) past you. Rince and repeat. He might also try to pull a beam attack on you, but those are rare, and easy enough to dodge. Just roll to the side when Basarios lifts his head up and you see a red light on his mouth. Try to keep a reasonnable distance between you and him (estimated to 3-4 back hops) and aim your arrows through his head and chest. On my first try, with a Daimyo Warbow and Kut Ku D armor, I was able to down him under 20 minutes, including the search. Bring a couple Cold Drinks, meats and potion, in case the fight drags on. He should not pose much of a problem, once you know his patterns and tells. All that's required of you is patience.